Most docks today are not equipped with handrails. Even some docks are equipped with handrails or chains, they are often not user friendly, creating dangerous situations when passengers get on or off the boat.
This disclosures describes devices and systems that are intended to fill in a need in the docking industry and address at least some issues discussed above and/or other issues.